Ironias
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Irônico não? Eles só se reuniram de novo para receber as ironias do destino com as duas mãos. Pois era assim que a vida deles deveria ser: Cheia de ironias. GaaSakuSasu ONESHOT


Esse é o resultado de uma escritora sem pc por DUAS SEMANAS ¬¬ Espero que gostem

**Disclaimer: **Para a _**minha**_ e a do Itachi, Naruto _ainda_ não é meu. Pertence a Masashi Kisimoto.

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Ironias**

**-**

_Por Neko Sombria_

_-_

Aquela simples frase. Uma frase que poderia acabar com a vida daquela jovem. Uma simples frase. Que continha muitos significados. E para ela, naquele momento, teve um impacto tão profundo de choque que fê-la ter reações diversas. Reações que não eram dignas dela. Ironicamente, era a frase que ela esperou _nunca_ ouvir. Mas era irônico não? O modo que o destino mexia com suas peças.

"_Ele __me__ escolheu Haruno, aceite!"_

Não tinha como não chorar diante daquela revelação. Ele havia ficado com aquela garota. E não com ela. Porque essa garota deveria ser muito melhor do que ela. Deveria proporcionar algo que ela não tinha. Na verdade nem tinha raiva de Karin. Não era culpa dela. Tinha raiva era, de fato, do Uchiha. Por que Karin, se ela havia lhe dado todo seu amor desde a infância? Poderia ter perdido até para Ino, mas nunca para alguém que ele conheceu apenas por mero acaso. Às vezes a jovem se perguntava por que o destino havia lhe dado um caminho tão triste para seguir.

Quando ouviu as palavras serem proferidas pela boca de Karin, não conseguiu chorar imediatamente. Apenas... Conseguiu perguntar.

**FlashBack On**

_Ele havia voltado! Estava de volta a Konoha. De volta para ela. Poderiam agora ser felizes juntos, terem uma família, construírem um futuro. Andava pela Vila quase dando pulos, enquanto as pessoas que a olhavam apenas balançavam a cabeça com pesar. A jovem não entendia. Porque ninguém estava feliz como ela? Ou ao menos _por_ ela? Pois a bela flor de Konoha havia conseguido ter seu sorriso de volta. Seu motivo de viver estava de volta. E ela tinha esperanças de um futuro próximo._

_Mas foi parada por Naruto, seu melhor amigo, que tinha a face triste e pesarosa contrastando com a face feliz e radiante da ninja de cabelos róseos. Ela se perguntava o que teria acontecido para deixá-lo assim._

_- Naruto? O que houve? – Perguntou dócil e preocupada. Naruto deveria estar pulando de felicidade por ter o melhor amigo de volta. Mas não. Parecia que alguém havia morrido._

_- Sakura-chan... Tenho... Tenho péssimas notícias Sakura-chan... – Falou ele pesaroso, como se não fosse possível dar uma notícia que doía o coração dele por saber que o de Sakura sairia bem mais machucado daquela vez. Sakura não entendia. A euforia e felicidade não a deixavam pensar no que poderia ser tão ruim – Ele... Ele anunciou hoje, Sakura-chan... Ele anunciou hoje..._

_- Quem anunciou o que Naruto? Por favor, me diga! O que houve? Está me deixando preocupada. – Falou ela já notando algo mais estranho. O que um anúncio poderia ter de tão ruim afinal?_

_- O-o S-Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan... Ele anunciou o c-casameto dele c-com a K-karin – Falou ele triste. Sakura demorou algum tempo para assimilar. Casamento? Como... Assim...? Sasuke-kun... Casamento... Karin. Os olhos dela se arregalaram em compreensão e ela começou a balançar a cabeça negando. Só poderia ser mentira. Mas a face do Naruto... Iie, era mentira._

_- Iie! É mentira! É mentira! – Sakura começou a correr e antes que Naruto chamasse-a de volta, ela havia desaparecido. Ela procurava pelos dois desesperadamente. Procurava como se sua vida dependesse daquela informação. Foi quando achou os dois perto de uma das florestas de treino. Ela viu tudo. As mãos dadas, o sorriso feliz de Karin. Não suportou, apareceu em frente a eles._

_- É-é verdade? – Perguntou ainda sem acreditar. Karin abriu um sorriso maior ainda – Vocês vão... Se casar?_

_- Hai, Haruno querida – Falou em voz de escárnio – Eu e o Sasuke-kun vamos nos casar... Daijobu ka? – Perguntou Karin olhando para a face apavorada e triste da Haruno._

_- Sou na! – Falou Sakura olhando para Sasuke firmemente, os olhos transparecendo uma tristeza infindável. Ele lhe deu as costas e começou a andar, fazendo um gesto para Karin lhe seguir._

_- Mas é, Haruno querida – Falou Karin com escárnio e desdém – Ele __me__ escolheu Haruno, aceite!_

_Sakura arregalou os olhos e sentiu perder o chão sob os pés. As lágrimas que tanto derramara não vieram aos olhos, ao invés disso, quando Karin já se virava para seguir o rapaz, Sakura segurou seu braço firmemente. Ela se virou, com a sobrancelha arqueada em dúvida, como se perguntasse "o que quer?"._

_- Você... Você o ama? – Perguntou por um fio de voz. Ele olhou-a e fez um som de entendimento para com a pergunta antes de responder._

_- Com todas as minhas forças – Falou firme olhando para as reações diversas da Haruno. Ela simplesmente falou uma última vez antes de ir:_

_- Cuide bem dele, onegai. Por nós duas. Faça-o feliz – Falou triste e uma única lágrima escorregou por sua face angelical antes dela dar um último sorriso. O sorriso mais triste que Karin já viu. Um sorriso que fez ela se arrepender por estar fazendo chantagem com Sasuke. E antes que pudesse pensar em algo, Sakura havia desaparecido. Tanto da vida de Sasuke, quanto da vida de todos._

**FlashBack Off**

Ela não havia desaparecido, de fato, como muitos pensavam. Ela simplesmente trabalhava 72 horas diretas no hospital e nas horas vagas, a jovem treinava. Simples e eficaz. Pois um corpo e mente cansado não pensavam. E ela não precisava pensar muito. Muitos eram contra isso. Pois quando a viam, era sempre o cansaço que estava refletido, nenhuma outra emoção. Mas outros olhavam o lado dela. Era seu jeito de esquecer. Pois esses preferiam ver refletido cansaço puro à tristeza nos olhos verdes da jovem.

E se atolando de atividades era possível ver resquícios de felicidade refletida nela. Pois tentava se auto-realizar como ninja. Para melhorar cada vez mais e mais. Assim como uma vez, há quatro anos atrás, havia pedido ajuda para a amiga Tenten e ao Lee para treinar habilidades com armas e Taijutsu sem chakra, respectivamente, agora ela pensava em pedir um pouco mais de ajuda de Kurenai para melhorar mais seus Genjutsus. E talvez pedisse ajuda para Neji também para outros tipos de jutsus.

Ela não poderia perder sua vida inteira em função do Uchiha. Aquele episódio havia acontecido fazia um mês. E a determinação da jovem em esquecer essa notícia era apreciada por muitos, pela garra que ela mostrava ao querer honrar seus treinamentos com a Godaime. Mas mesmo assim, sabia que mesmo tirando proveito de todos os ensinamentos possíveis, não chegaria ao seu máximo. E a Haruno já tinha pensado em sair da Vila como a sensei fez na idade dela.

Para alcançar níveis altos, ela sacrificaria sua vida em Konoha. E quando voltasse, _se_ voltasse, ela tinha certeza de que todos ficariam felizes com qualquer mudança que viesse à ocorrer. Suspirou decidida. Talvez mudar de ares lhe ajudasse um pouco. Decidiu que sim e resolveu conversar com Tsunade. Seus pés lhe levaram até a torre da Hokage de forma lenta, sem pressa.

Bateu na porta e ouviu um entre de sua sensei. Distraída, ela adentrou a sala sem notar as outras presenças por ali, notando apenas quando sentiu um sorriso sincero sendo dirigido a si.

- Sakura-chan! – Falou o loiro sorridente. Sakura olhou para ele. Naruto...? Notou as vestes dele. ANBU. Isso queria dizer que...? Então notou a presença de Sai, Yamato e Sasuke na sala. Abriu um sorriso cansado para todos em resposta ao "_Feiosa_" de Sai e ao "_Sakura-san_" de Yamato.

- Naruto-kun! – Respondeu ao "irmão". Ele sorriu. Naruto era um dos poucos que entendia o cansaço que ela se submetia e deixava que ela o fizesse apenas para não vê-la triste. Coisa que Hinata não aprovava. Pois apesar de entender, achava quase suicídio o que a amiga fazia. E não achava que Naruto devesse apoiá-la.

- Vou sair em missão, Saáh-chan – Falou Naruto animado. Todos balançaram a cabeça, mas antes que ele falasse algo mais, Sakura ralhou.

- Naruto! Não se deve sair assim, falando aos quatro ventos sobre missões! É errado – Falou séria, dando bronca delicadamente. Apesar de Naruto aprender à base da porrada, a sutileza, Sakura descobriu aos poucos, funcionava. Às vezes até mais.

- Nee, suminasen Saáh-chan! – Falou o loiro aquietando-se. Foi possível ver dois sorrisos despontarem, um em Tsunade e outro em Sakura.

- Você não aprende mesmo – Falaram juntas. Naruto sorriu sem-graça e olhou para a sensei e pupila. Muito parecidas.

- Não tenho mais nada para acrescentar, Time 3 da ANBU, sua missão começa agora! – Falou Tsunade, dispensando-os. Eles fizeram uma reverência e saíram. Naruto antes de fazê-lo ainda parou frente à Sakura e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, dizendo um "Cuide-se", o qual Sakura respondeu com "Você também" E foram embora. Sakura se virou para a mestra que observava a Vila através da janela.

- Tsunade-shishou? – Perguntou Sakura firme à mestra. Ela se virou lentamente e fitou os olhos verdes da pupila. Eles estavam determinados. Havia obstinação neles. Tsunade já esperava por essa reação.

- Não sou mais sua mestra Sakura. Você já tem meu Souzou Saisei – Sakura baixou a gola da blusa, onde escondia um pequeno cristal verde presente em seu pescoço, e em seguida escondeu-o novamente - E todas as minhas técnicas, sem exceções. Não há mais o que ensinar Sakura. Eu sei o que você quer... E digo que vou lhe conceder este pedido. – Falou olhando diretamente para a jovem mulher à sua frente. Oito anos treinando aquela jovem para vê-la fazer o mesmo que ela: Treinar fora. Aquela mulher de vinte anos à sua frente seria a melhor ninja já vista.

- Arigatou, sensei – Falou sorrindo. Era tudo o que tinha a dizer, antes de dar um suave beijo na face da mulher, e desaparecer. Tsunade sorriu. Ela devia isso à Sakura, Naruto havia saído da Vila, Sasuke também. Só ela fora uma serva "fiel". Virou-se para sua mesa e chamou Shizune. Precisava de seu sakê.

* * *

Sakura já havia terminado de pegar o necessário. Dinheiro, armas, algumas roupas, medicamentos e ervas medicinais. Além de itens de medicina como seringas e etc. A casa organizada e trancada. Ela saiu pela janela noite afora. Só esperava que Naruto, Hinata, Ino, esperava que lhe entendessem. Ela era uma Anbu. Era uma ninja. Mas muito antes disso, ela era a Sakura. A pequena Sakura que sempre foi fiel. Protegida. Ela precisava de independência agora. Não importava para onde ela fosse. Ela só queria alguma independência e aprendizado. Apenas isso.

Ela queria conhecer o mundo e queria aprender coisas novas com ele. E com isso evoluir como pessoa. Para poder evoluir como ninja. Para isso, sua primeira parada era a Vila Oculta da Névoa. Não sabia para onde iria depois. Só sabia que sua última visita seria a Suna. Para que soubesse como estavam seus amigos antes de vê-los. Só que nunca imaginou que demoraria tanto para voltar para casa.

**10 anos depois...**

Uma figura encapuzada. Era apenas isso que era possível ser visto na floresta. Não era possível distinguir nada além. Mas a figura se aproximava de uma forma quase respeitosa dos portões da Vila. Konohagakure. Chamada carinhosamente de Konoha por seus moradores. Pela figura, simplesmente era chamada de _lar_. Pensar em voltar para casa nunca soou tão bem em tanto tempo fora. Mas era bom.

A sua forma ainda estava intacta. Afinal, passara os últimos anos treinando e aprendendo. E apesar da falta que sentia do lugar, se sentia feliz ao pensar em quanto aprendera. Sorriu docilmente ao se aproximar dos guardas que lhe pediam identificação. Viu as faces pasmas dos mesmos e deu um sorriso. Eles acham que tinha morrido. Que besteira. Ninguém conseguiria essa proeza.

Os guardas pediram para ir à direção da Torre da Quinta para informar sua presença. Segundo suas informações, Tsunade estava quase se aposentando. Precisava dar-lhe alguma alegria, pensou a figura encapuzada consigo mesma. Em poucos segundos, a mesma figura já adentrava o recinto da Quinta pela janela. Viu com satisfação a cara de espanto que a mesma lhe olhou, sem reconhecer.

- Quem é você? O que quer? – Perguntou a mulher de idade para a figura estranha em sua sala. A mesma lhe era estranhamente familiar. Mas não lembrava de onde.

- Nossa... Que recepção calorosa... É assim que me recebe depois de tanto tempo... – E enquanto falava, a figura retirava o manto negro que lhe cobria, revelando uma linda mulher de belos orbes verdes e longos cabelos róseos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Sua face mais madura, porém bela conservava um sorriso lindo e um brilho amável – Tsunade-shishou? – Tsunade estava sem reação. Tinha, de fato, perdido a esperança de ver sua pupila de volta. Mas ali estava a prova de que estava errada. Ela sempre voltava. Não pode reprimir as lágrimas e o sorriso que se formava em olhos e face.

- Não Sakura... Não é assim mesmo – Falou, indo a direção da mulher e dando-lhe um enternecido abraço. O suficiente para demonstrar a sua saudade. Sakura retribuiu o abraço. E teriam ficado mais tempo assim se uma figura cansada e desesperada não tivesse adentrado o recinto abruptamente.

- Tsunade-sama, temos problemas no hospital. Naru... – Shizune perdeu a fala ao ver à mulher que estava abraçada a Tsunade. Não reprimiu o sorriso surpreso que apareceu em sua face – Sakura?

A mulher sorriu para sua antiga senpai e falou:

- Bem... De volta ao trabalho não? – Falou debochada e divertida. As outras lhe acompanharam no sorriso e as três rapidamente se dirigiram ao hospital.

* * *

Um homem loiro estava alterado, sendo preso por chakra de um dos presentes. Ninguém entendia como aquele homem de coração bondoso havia ficado tão alterado. Muitos diziam que tinham falado mal de alguém chamada 'Haruno'. Ele havia ficado muito raivoso. Era visível pelos olhos avermelhados. Uma grande massa de chakra da Kyuubi se libertando aos poucos. Os caninos ligeiramente maiores.

O homem que lhe prendia, Yamato, já não conseguia mais segurá-lo, sabendo que a idade já lhe afetava a força. Foi quando uma figura coberta com um manto adentrou o local com a presença de Tsunade e Shizune em seu encalço. As três figuras sorriam apesar da situação crítica. A figura desconhecida retira o monto negro, revelando um curto kimono preto, verde e rosa que ia até dois palmos abaixo da cintura, uma saia igual ao kimono que ia até o joelho com zíperes na lateral para facilitar em lutas. Nos pés uma sandália preta de salto alto. O kimono revelava as curvas belas da mulher de cabelos róseos.

- Deixe comigo agora, Yamato-san – Falou a mulher dócil. A voz reconfortante fez ele se lembrar de uma jovem que não via há 10 anos. No instante seguinte, ele desmaiou de cansaço. A mulher habilmente já começava a avaliar a situação do homem loiro. Três caudas estavam libertas. Não tardaria para mais duas ou três aparecerem também. Era melhor começar rápido. "_Naruto_" pensou ela enquanto suspirava.

O homem, por outro lado, já avaliava a curiosa figura que estava a lhe fitar. Bravo com aquela situação, resolveu atacar. Foi quando olhou nos olhos da mesma. E naquele instante ele se sentiu parado. A Kyuubi quase libertando mais uma cauda se sentia indefesa.

Os olhos da Haruno brilhavam. Um brilho diferente. Ela fazia os selos o mais rápido que podia. Mantinha o contato visual com a fera, não com o amigo. Ela então recitou o jutsu em um tom baixo, mas ainda sim audível "_Elemento Luz: Despertar da Mente_" Os olhos da jovem ficaram levemente opacos, assim como os do homem.

A mulher ainda fazia mais selos complicados. Mas ela simplesmente parecia não estar ali. E de fato, ela não estava. Ela estava na prisão da Kyuubi. Assim como uma vez Sasuke havia feito, ela também fazia agora. Mas com uma diferença. Ela simplesmente "puxou" Naruto de volta. Como se o guiasse novamente para o controle de seu corpo. Mostrando-lhe o caminho de volta.

- Acorde... Naruto – Falou lentamente a mulher. E então todos arregalaram os olhos. A massa de chakra vermelho que antes emanava do homem começou a sumir. Os olhos voltavam ao normal. As garras e caninos ressaltados também. Ele havia voltado ao normal, e com isso tombou no chão de costas. Enquanto isso, a jovem piscou, também voltando a si. Eles perceberam que ela estava em uma espécie de transe para trazê-lo de volta. Como ela havia feito isso, ninguém sabia.

- Sakura... chan – Falou o homem, arrancando um sorriso da mulher. Ela se aproximou dele e ajudou-o a levantar, colocando-o em uma maca em seguida – E-eu sabia, Sakura-chan. Sabia que ia voltar – Falou feliz. A mulher de forma dócil passou os dedos pela face do amigo. Sentira falta dele. Muita falta.

- Eu sempre volto Naruto. Sempre – Falou ela doce. Começou a expelir chakra pelas mãos, curando os ferimentos pequenos que o Manto da Kyuubi começara a fazer. Naruto abriu um sorriso e aos poucos, com o chakra quente e aconchegante da irmã, ele adormeceu com o sorriso pendurado na face.

Tsunade e Shizune não tinham palavras para a cena que haviam presenciado. Todo o controle, habilidade e carinho que ela havia demonstrado. Era uma grande mudança. Ela se virou para os outros presentes vendo que Shizune havia cuidado de Yamato enquanto cuidava de Naruto. Reconheceu outros rostos por ali. Entre eles, Hinata, que estava chocada com a cena.

- Hinata... – A mulher de olhos perolados fungou e deixou uma lágrima rolar antes de ir correndo em direção à rosada e lhe dar um abraço forte. Sakura ficou surpresa com a reação da amiga, mas ficou feliz e retribuiu o ato.

- Ele sempre disse... Sempre disse que você voltaria – Falou Hinata entre os soluços. Sakura achou uma graça isso e não reprimiu o sorriso. Quando se separaram, as duas sorriam – E você voltou... Para salvar seu irmão. E meu marido.

- Não se preocupem, eu voltei. Para ficar. Haruno Sakura nunca fica longe das pessoas que ama – Falou dócil para a amiga. Hinata deixou mais algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto antes de ir ao encontro do marido.

Naquele instante as portas se abriram novamente. Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos também negros acompanhado por uma criança de aparentes 4 anos de olhos negros e cabelos negro-avermelhados. Ele parecia alterado e muito preocupado, mas ao ver o loiro deitado na maca, ele aliviou um pouco a expressão.

- Eu soube que ele estava com a Kyuubi liberta e vim... Ajudar? – Os olhos dele focaram então a figura de cabelos róseos que estava agachada, acenando para a criança que estava em seu encalço. O sorriso daquela mulher lhe soou familiar e ele se permitiu exprimir surpresa na face ao constatar quem era – Sakura?

Ela abriu um sorriso maior ainda e passou seus olhos da criança para o homem.

- Olá Sasuke – A voz dócil e acompanhada do sorriso fez o coração do homem se aquecer – Presumo que esta seja sua filha... Como se chama, chibi?

A criança se escondeu atrás do pai e olhou para o mesmo, que com um simples gesto lhe incentivou a continuar a conversa. A criança ficou em frente ao pai com pequenos passos que, na opinião de Sakura, foi fofo.

- Hikari. Uchiha Hana No Hikari – Falou a criança, incerta. Sakura sorriu mais ainda.

- Seu nome quer dizer Luz das Flores, sabia? – Sakura deixou com que a criança se aproximasse o suficiente para pegá-la no colo – Você é muito kawaii, Hikari-chan. Meu nome é Sakura, Haru No Sakura.

A criança sorriu mais confiante diante do agrado da mulher. As duas começaram a conversar até que mais uma presença se fez ali. Uma mulher de cabelos ruivos tom de fogo e olhos negros. Sakura sorriu e largou a criança no colo, vendo-a correr para a mãe.

- Como vai Karin? – Perguntou de forma calma e saudosa, demonstrando respeito pela senhora Uchiha. A mesma lhe olhou de cima a baixo antes de ver algo que ninguém ainda havia notado. Um singelo anel de prata com detalhes em esmeralda. Ele se fazia despercebido. E notou também que era isso que queria. Não perguntou. Depois que havia ganhado a filha, Karin estava mais madura e sensível para tudo.

- Vou bem, Sakura. Não pensei que fosse voltar – Alfinetou. Mas não com a vontade de irritar. Apenas por costume. Viu que Sakura recebeu aquilo como uma brincadeira de velhas amigas pelo sorriso. Também sorriu.

- Mas voltei. E em uma hora apropriada – Falou ainda sorrindo. Sasuke olhava curioso para as mulheres, querendo saber quem havia segurado o melhor amigo.

- Quem acalmou o Naruto? – Perguntou para Sakura. Ela se limitou a sorrir e dizer:

- Fui eu. Alguns anos longe da Vila fez bem a minha saúde – Comentou tranqüila. Karin ainda se mostrava curiosa com o anel de noivado e Sakura se sentiu incomodada com a aquilo e resolveu esclarecer – Sei que quer saber Karin o que é este anel em meu dedo não? É exatamente o que você está pensando. Um anel de noivado.

O espanto foi geral. Sakura... Noiva? Todos lhe olharam pedindo explicações. Ela se limitou a sorrir sem-graça quando outra figura apareceu por ali. Os olhos verde-água observavam Sakura divididos entre indignados e aliviados. Os cabelos loiro-escuros presos em marias-chiquinhas e o leque gigante preso nas costas era sua característica.

- Você deveria ter avisado quando estaria de volta, sua baka. Teria me poupado de ouvir um belo sermão _dele_ por não saber onde _você_ estava.

Todos ficaram mais confusos ainda e a expressão de Sakura não lhes dava resposta alguma. A declaração de Temari só servindo para complicar mais as coisas.

- Gomenasai, Temari. Mas eu queria fazer surpresa – Falou mais sem-graça ainda por sentir uma presença que jurava estar há quilômetros de distância.

- Você conseguiu. Pegou-me de surpresa quando eu fui procurar você e não te achei – Falou uma voz atrás de Sakura. Os olhos de todos se arregalaram impressionados com a figura que havia aparecido ali. Com exceção talvez a rosada e a Temari, que estavam uma sem-graça e a outra se segurava para não rir da primeira. Sakura se virou lentamente para dar de cara com olhos cor de jade levemente irritado e cabelos ruivos tom de fogo – Estava pensando em fugir? – Perguntou para a mulher com cara de poucos amigos.

- Gomen, Gaara. Não era pra fugir... Apenas... Fazer uma surpresa para meus amigos. – Falou sincera, enquanto sorria para o homem. Ele lhe rodeou a cintura, como dizendo se conformar com aquilo. Ela sorriu mais ainda e se virou dentro do abraço, ficando de frente para os outros. A cara de surpresa de todos lhe incitou a se aconchegar mais no ruivo antes de dizer – Bem... Gente... Gostaria de lhes apresentar Sabaku No Gaara, meu noivo e futuro marido.

Todos, inconscientemente, soltaram um "Oh" exceto Temari, que já sabia, e Hikari, que não entendia a situação.

- Eu... Voltei a Konoha para comunicar a vocês e também... Convidá-los a comparecer ao meu casamento... Que será na Suna – Falou a mulher pausadamente. Todos ainda estavam estáticos. Tanto o Kazekage quanto a sua noiva suspiraram. Seria uma longa história até eles explicarem tudo e os outros entenderem.

* * *

**Algumas horas depois...**

- Então... Você rodou por todos os países ninjas e também não ninjas durante os últimos anos... – Falou Tsunade.

- Hai – Comentou a rosada.

- Mas manteve contato apenas com a Suna... – Falou Naruto, ainda tentando entender a situação. Ele havia acordado duas horas após ter adormecido e exigiu explicações.

- Correto – Falou Gaara pela noiva.

- Enquanto ia aprendendo o que podia, mantinha um "namoro" com o Kazekage-sama – Completou Shizune, raciocinando com os demais.

- Isso – Falou Temari com um sorriso tranqüilo na face, respondendo pelo irmão e pela cunhada.

- E quando foi para a Suna para aprender também, vocês acabaram... Noivos? – Perguntou Hinata, achando aquela história no mínimo engraçada.

- Isso mesmo – Falou Sakura sorridente. Olhou para todos os rostos presentes. Seus amigos. Todos estavam ali. Sem exceções. E até Karin, que não era sua amiga estava ali para ver aquilo. Sorriu para a mulher que, por mais estranho que fosse, também retribuiu.

- E agora vieram para nos convidar para o... Casamento? – Falou Ino meio emburrada. Esperou a amiga assentir e continuou – Você some por 10 anos, não vai aos _nossos_ casamentos, e ainda quer que _nós_ estejamos no _seu_? Sakura, não sei quanto aos outros... Mas pode contar comigo.

Sakura sorriu agradecida. Ino era assim, meio louca. Mas uma ótima amiga. Ela entendia como aquilo era importante para Sakura e ficava feliz. Tanto com o convite quanto com o fato que deixava todos felizes por sua volta: Seu sorriso. Havia voltado tão ou mais sincero e feliz do que jamais fora.

As outras jovens também responderam um "Yeah!" em resposta, deixando Sakura completamente feliz. Agradecia por elas entenderem sua situação. Abriu um sorriso capaz de entorpecer qualquer um por sua felicidade única. Todos apreciaram aquilo. Gaara, possessivo, rodeou-lhe a cintura e trouxe a mulher para mais perto. Sakura fechou os olhos por alguns instantes. Quando abriu novamente encarou os olhos da antiga mestra.

Se havia uma coisa que gostara de aprender quando estava fora era que os olhos das pessoas podem falar muito. E os de sua mestra, naquele instante, estavam orgulhosos. E Sakura sabia o motivo. Ela havia subido na vida, conseguido ser uma pessoa melhor que não necessitava se matar de cansaço para conseguir sorrir. Ela havia recuperado por suas próprias forças seu dom natural de sorrir.

- Bem... O conselho de ambos os países está ciente da decisão. Mas por pedido nosso, vocês foram notificados apenas agora – Continuou Gaara com tranqüilidade. Todos então passaram a discutir sobre o casamento. Sakura se mantinha feliz e com isso, todos também estavam. Ela era a flor principal e eles apenas fariam parte do arranjo. Irônico não?

A única pessoa que estava desconfortável com a situação era o Uchiha. Ele agora via o brilho de _**sua**_ flor escorregar-lhe pelos dedos. Perguntava-se naquele momento onde foi que havia errado, mas nem ele sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Sakura suspirou mais aliviada. Gaara quando descobrisse que não estava mais em seu quarto, ficaria furioso, mas havia pegado aquele habito. Gostava de sair à noite e sentir a brisa no rosto. A lua lá fora lhe chamando o nome. Sempre fora assim e Gaara aceitava isso. O problema era a sua mania de sumir de repente. Ele não conseguia entender de onde vinha tanta inquietude pela noite de uma pessoa excessivamente calma durante o dia.

Mas a saída daquela noite possuía um significado especial. Era a sua volta. E sabia onde encontrar as pessoas que mais marcaram sua vida. O time 7, ou o famoso Time Kakashi. Para todos os integrantes do time original, aquela era a noite da volta. Uma colina onde costumavam treinar os quatro juntos. Esse era seu destino àquela noite.

As quatro figuras distintas e diferentes chegaram ao mesmo tempo. Sem máscaras, sem nada. Apenas como civis. Sakura foi a primeira a abrir um sorriso e se jogar nos braços do irmão, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e cheio de saudades.

- Naruto... Como senti sua falta... Foi difícil passar 10 anos sem ouvir a sua voz sabia? – Falou emocionada após se separar do amigo. Não haviam conversado direito com a história do noivado.

- Para mim também, Saáh-chan. Para mim também... – Falou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos de forma sorridente. Todos estavam assim, até Sasuke... Por mais estranho que parecesse.

- Então – Começou Kakashi – Você disse ter "viajado" pelo mundo, mas não nos deu tempo de testar o que aprendeu nessa viagem... Vai querer compartilhar algo conosco? – Perguntou divertido. Sakura riu e acenou positivamente – Ainda agüenta um teste duro?

- Claro... Mas não garanto pegar leve hein? – Falou dócil, porém séria. Era verdade, Sakura era muito letal como nunca fora antes. Se antes era perigoso irritá-la, imagine agora querer brincar com as suas habilidades.

- Ótimo, assim é melhor. Tenho que ir... Sabem como é, velhos hábitos. Quando acontecer esse treino, me chame, eu quero ver minha pupila em ação – Falou Kakashi sumindo em seguida. Naruto também desapareceu algum tempo depois para voltar para sua "Hinata-chan". Na escuridão banhada pela lua só permaneceram Sakura e Sasuke.

Nenhum dos dois fez menção de ir embora. Na verdade haviam coisas a serem esclarecidas. E Sakura começou a perguntar sobre a família do homem, descobrir novamente sobre a vida do antigo amigo. Mas a pergunta que tardou a vir dos lábios do Uchiha não lhe pegou de surpresa.

- Você o ama? – A pergunta veio como uma calmaria antes da tempestade. Pois Sakura sabia que se não escolhesse bem as palavras, ele poderia passar de cordeiro a lobo em poucos instantes.

- Mais do que se pode imaginar, Sasuke. Mais do que é possível imaginar... – Falou com cuidado – Nunca será o mesmo amor que dediquei a você... Mas é algo que faz bem a mim mesma.

- Você ainda me ama? – Perguntou olhando-a nos olhos. Viu algo diferente perpassar e sentiu algo em seu estômago despencar lentamente. Aquela resposta nunca valeu tanto.

- Sim Sasuke – Falou ela, aliviando-o – Mas quem me faz feliz agora não é você. É o Gaara. – E aquilo foi como um soco em seu estômago. Ela estava lhe dizendo que não era a coisa mais importante em sua vida. Irônico como o destino aplicava suas _horríveis_ ironias naqueles dois. Pois agora quem a via partir era ele. Para ser feliz. Enquanto ele ia de volta para seu casamento não _tão ruim assim_.

Ela partia agora naquela noite para os braços de quem amava e era feliz e ele partia para os braços da família que lhe acolhia feliz. Enquanto ele nunca faria parte daquela felicidade por ela estar se casando nos meses seguintes.

_**Irônico não?**_

_**Eles só se reuniram de novo para receber as ironias do destino com as duas mãos.**_

_**Pois era assim que a vida deles deveria ser: Cheia de ironias.**_

* * *

**Antes que me perguntem, sim, é uma fic anti-SasuSaku, meu amado casal. Mas me pareceu uma boa idéia e saiu isso. Não esta tããão ruim assim. Afinal, só comecei essa fic com uma única frase em mente, que foi **_"Ele __me__ escolheu Haruno, aceite!"_** que isso sim foi irônico. Mas ficou bom não é? Acho que isso me diferencia de muitos. AMO ver a Sakura ou o Sasuke sofrendo, tanto quanto AMO os dois de paixão. E sim **o Sasuke casou com a Karin**. Na verdade, eu acho que ele faria isso sim. Pela força que ela demonstra, só por isso. Não disse as razões porque, para mim, eram irrelevantes.**

**Mesmo assim, gostei do resultado. Tive uma idéia bem mirabolante para uma fic interativa e logo ela vai estar por aqui. Então... Me aguardem (6)**

_Reviews?!_

_Neko_ _Sombria_


End file.
